A Surprising Path
by welleg
Summary: Adam begrudgingly does Tommy a favor, which results in events he never would have imagined.  Slight AU for PRDT.  Eventual AdamDevin pairing.  Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

* * *

**A Surprising Path  
**

**Chapter 1**

Sometimes I want to kill Tommy. Because of him, I'm stuck trying to teach karate to two of Reefside's most annoying people. Trying being the key word.

"How do you do this move – what's it called – again?"

"It's a chudan uke – middle block. Cross your arms, left fist by your right hip and right fish by your left shoulder. Pull your left fist back toward your right hip and cross your left arm in from like this. You want your left fist to end up shoulder height." Cassidy again lives up to being the stereotypical blonde airhead. Devin is at least semi-competent.

"Jeez, Cass. This one's not so bad. It's the shuto that's the hard one."

"So what got you two interested in karate again?" I know damn well why, I just want to hear their spin on it.

"Dr. Oliver suggested it. He said we'll never be able to find out who the Rangers are unless we can hold our own against the monsters until they show up. And then we'll find out who they are." Devin rolls his eyes as if to say and pigs can fly. Looks like he knows what Tommy and I do – that Cassidy could never even fight her way out of a paper bag. Hell, a putty patroller could eat her for lunch and they're nothing compared to what Tommy and the kids face on a daily basis. And all the while my business partners are stifling laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

* * *

**A Surprising Path**

**Chapter 2**

"So how'd it go?" He did not just ask me that.

"Be glad we don't still live together or you'd be sleeping on the couch." Kira, Conner, and Ethan's jaws drop and Tommy's glaring at me. Hayley's at least taking this in stride based on the smirk on her face. The last thing I need is my ex-boyfriend's girlfriend mad at me. She can be pretty vicious. Kat and Tanya are wearing matching smirks and Jase and Rocky are trying not to laugh for the second time in less than an hour. Kim's not even trying to hold back and is doubled over in laughter.

"You didn't just say that."

"What's the matter, Tommy? Forget to tell your protégés you're a switch hitter?" I'm starting to feel a bit sorry for Kira as she's starting to turn a bit green.

"Can we have this discussion elsewhere? Maybe somewhere more private." Tommy's uncomfortable, which makes me glad. Serves him right for making me deal with tweedle-dum and tweedle-dee.

"Well I supposed we could go back to your place." I say as seductively as possible. The three teens look mortified, but everyone else is laughing. Except for Tommy of course, who's still glaring at me.

"I hate to spoil your fun, but can someone please explain what's going on here?" I'm not surprised Kira's the one inquiring as the other two probably aren't capable of forming a coherent thought right now. Hayley speaks up as she's probably the only one capable of an explanation that doesn't use the word sex. No need scarring the kids for life.

"Adam got stuck attempting to teach Cassidy and Devin karate. And since he was doing Tommy a favor, he's making him extremely uncomfortable by alluding to their former relationship."

"Those two dated? But I thought you and Dr. O..."

Tommy finally speaks up. "Conner, do you know what the term bisexual means?" He pauses as Conner nods. "Good. Now put two and two together." Now Conner's the one turning green. I swear Kira's gone off to her happy place where she doesn't have to contemplate science teachers and sex lives.

"That's all well and good, but why want Cassidy and Devin to learn karate, Dr. O?" Ethan always was the logical one.

"Do you want the version he told me or the version he told them?"

"Um, how about both?"

"Alrighty then. He told me he would really appreciate it if I would teach these two karate so they would stop bugging you during battles. He told them that good karate schools would allow them to hold off the monsters until the Power Rangers showed up, so they could find out their identities."

"You didn't..." Oh yes he did, Ethan.

"Don't worry. Cassidy would lose a fight with a paper bag and either Tommy or I will be dead before that changes." Meaning I'll have either killed him or myself.

* * *

AN: Was I being evil enough to poor Tommy?

Chapter 3 up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to shadowstargzan for the review. I know I said this chapter would be tomorrow, but my new laptop has reached North America, so I'm celebrating by borrowing my boyfriend's computer and throwing in a bonus update.

* * *

**A Surprising Path**

**Chapter 3**

"Oh my God, Devin. Sensei Adam is so hot." Here we go again. I got to hear the same thing about Dr. Oliver on the first day of school.

"You're not his type, Cass."

"What do you mean I'm not his type? And how would you know this anyway?"

"You're a girl. Rumor has it he's Dr. Oliver's ex-boyfriend." Her reaction is classic.

"What? But I though he and Hayley were..."

"Switch hitter."

"Huh? What does basketball have to do with it?" Just when I thought she couldn't be anymore of an airhead.

"It's baseball. And switch hitter is also a slang term. It means our science teacher is bisexual."

"And you know this how?"

"The rumor mill." It's amazing what a closeted gay male can find out when speaking to other closeted gay males.

"Well then can't Sensei Adam also be bi?" Dream on Cass. Dream on.

"I doubt it. Sensei Rocky is his other ex-boyfriend. There may be more, but those are the only two in Reefside." I'm actually letting her off easy. He – and Sensei Rocky – are both way out of the closet. If only I had the guts. Cass is right about one thing though – he is hot.

* * *

AN: Chapter 4 will now be posted tomorrow. And how do closeted gay males know who other closeted gay males are? Damned if I know - I had to explain Devin knowing all this somehow though. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Slight Tommy/Adam background here.

* * *

**A Surprising Path**

**Chapter 4**

_Scene: Apartment shared by Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos._

"You do realize Tommy is going to kill you, right?"

"Not if I kill him first. He specifically asked me to teach them. What did I ever do to him?"

"Break up with him."

"He dumped me Rocky. Something about needing a normal life for once." That one really worked out for him.

"Maybe he's trying to help out your love life then."

"What drugs are you on Rocky? Blonde, female, and stupid is not my type."

"Wrong person."

"Devin!?" I swear he really is on drugs. Or insane.

"Yeah, Jase and I caught him checking you out a few times." I really need to find my own place.

* * *

AN: Chapter 5 up Monday. Unless my laptop shows up today at which point the update will happen tomorrow. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to shadowstargzan for the review. FedEx is toying with me and hasn't delivered my computer yet, so there may or may not be an update tomorrow.

* * *

**A Surprising Path**

**Chapter 5**

"Jase, I think we need to reevaluate Rocky's sanity." As great as it is owning a dojo with two of my best friends, it can also be a pain in the ass. Especially since it was only supposed to be temporary.

"Is this about Devin?"

"How'd you know?"

"Rocky called after you left. Why do you still live with him?" I ask myself that same question everyday.

"Laziness. I should start looking for my own place though."

"Duh. Anyways, yes Devin really was checking you out last night. So was Cassidy, but that's just too bad for her." I don't know what to say, so I just bury my face in my hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to tribalranger for the review.

AN2: I keep forgetting to mention this, but finally I'm remembering. All karate related terminology used in the story comes from the system of karate I'm in.

* * *

**A Suprising Path**

**Chapter 6**

"Devin!" Ugh, what does she want this time?

"What Cass?"

"Why weren't you here early this morning? If something big had happened, I would have missed the scoop." Newsflash Cassidy, you're not the center of everyone's universe.

"I was practicing the techniques Sensei Adam showed us last night."

"You can do them on your own?" But they're like so hard."

"I was actually planning to go to the dojo after school for some extra practice. Want to come with?" It's just as much to see Sensei Adam as it is to practice, but there is no way I would tell Cass that. I'm only asking her to come along because I know she'll have some excuse.

"I can't. I have to get my nails done. Don't forget we're covering the football game tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

* * *

**A Surprising Path**

**Chapter 7**

_Scene: Red Dragon Dojo, owned by Jason Scott, Rocky DeSantos, and Adam Park_

I'm browsing the real estate listings when the door jingles, announcing someone's arrival. Since I'm the only one here, I wander out front, listings still in hand, and am surprised by who it is.

"Hi, Sensei Adam. I was wondering if it was okay if I could practice what you showed us last night?"

"Sure Devin. Do you want me to go over them with you again?"

"Actually I'd like to see what I can do on my own first if that's okay."

"Of course it is. Just let me know if you need me." I go back to the real estate listings, all the while keeping an eye on Devin. I'm not sure why we came here to practice because he's capable of doing everything on his own. Rocky and Jason's comments come to mind, but I quickly shove them aside. After half an hour I stop him. "You're doing great Devin."

"Thanks." He looks at the ground bashfully.

"How about I show you the first waza." Devin looks at me in surprise.

"But Cass isn't here." Things were going just fine until he had to go and mention her name.

"But you are. It's her loss, especially since she's the one that needs the practice. Why isn't she here anyway?" Not that I care, but her excuse is probably laughable.

"I have to get my nails done. And don't forgot we're covering the football game tomorrow." Devin mocks his blonde friend. And that's laughable all right.

"No offense Devin, but why do you hang out with her?" I head toward the office, beckoning Devin to follow. This is a conversation that shouldn't take place on the middle of the deck,

"She wasn't always like this. We've been best friends since we were in diapers." Okay, this kid really needs to rethink the definition of friend.

"That wasn't my question."

"She used to be a great person, caring. She changed when we got to high school. All she cared about was being popular. I became an annoyance to her but she keeps me around because I'm useful."

"Why put up with that though?" I see a head pop into the doorway and immediately disappear. I know the red clad soccer player is eavesdropping, which I'd generally call him on, but not in this case. He needs to hear what I have a feeling Devin's going to say.

"Because she's all I have. No one else gives me the time of day unless she's around. I want the old Cassidy back. She actually cared about me." Poor kid's on the verge of tears. Conner decides this is a good time to stop eavesdropping and knocks on the door.

"Hey. Devin, do you want to work on some drills with me?" The kid's face lights up like it's Christmas. Guess Conner's not as dumb as we give him credit for. Hopefully Devin will take this as an opportunity to untangle himself from Cassidy. After all, he's not all that bad.

* * *

AN: Why Red Dragon for the dojo name? Remember Adam said his partnership in the dojo was supposed to be temporary. That's why the name only has shared symbolism between Jason and Rocky. 


	8. Chapter 8

Diclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to PurpleLeopard and shadowstargzan for the reviews.

* * *

**A Surprising Path**

**Chapter 8**

_Scene: Red Dragon Dojo. Conner and Devin are going over some simple two person drills._

"How much did you hear?" For Conner to actually invite me join him means he was eavesdropping on my conversation with Sensei Adam. Generally I'd be mad, but for some reason I'm not.

"Enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Enough to know I've been a jerk the past three years. I should have known better than to think you changed like she did. I mean hell, we grew up together."

"Thanks Conner. That means a lot to me."

"You think maybe we can start over? Be friends again?"

"I'd like that." I smile. Things are starting to look up.

"Ethan and Kira are coming over to my place tomorrow night. You should join us."

"I'm supposed to help Cass cover the football game." That and I doubt Kira and Ethan would accept be as readily.

"You act like that's torture."

"It is. I hate football."

"Then don't go. That may give her the message she's not the center of the universe."

"When did you get so deep?"

"Ethan's starting to rub off on me. So are you coming?"

"I'll be there." After all, I have nothing to lose.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to PurpleLeopard and shadowstargzan for the reviews.

* * *

**A Surprising Path**

**Chapter 9**

_Scene: Red Dragon Dojo; Adam is sitting at his desk in the office he shares with Jason and Rocky._

"Adam, am I seeing things?" I look up from my desk to see Rocky's made it into the dojo. And things had been so peaceful before he showed up. Well, nothing lasts forever.

"Conner and Devin. No, you're not." I go back to the real estate listings. I still can't decide whether to get an apartment or break down and buy a house. I can afford the latter, things would just be a bit tight for a while.

"How? Why?"

"Devin's an insecure kid that lets Cassidy walk all over him because he's afraid of losing his best friend since well forever. Conner eavesdrops."

"You seem pleased." Why can't Jase show up so Rocky can bug him instead. Next time my boss disappears and my place of employment blows up I'm leaving town instead of going into business with my best friend. Sometimes I'm surprised I'm still sane.

"Devin's not as annoying and Conner's not as dumb as originally thought. I'm still going to kill Tommy for siccing Cassidy on me though."

"You know what I think Adam?" That I need to move out and find a new job. One where I can actually put my degree to use. Like my old job.

"Do I really want to know?" I don't think I do.

"You're too uptight. You really need to get laid." I swear one of these days I'm going to kill him too. I still don't know how I managed to date him not once, but twice. I somehow deluded myself into thinking he had actually grown up since high school.

* * *

AN: Rocky really is a pest isn't he? And what was this former job of Adam's? If the hints don't give it away, it will be stated soon. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to PurpleLeopard and pinkywriter for the reviews.

* * *

**A Surprising Path**

**Chapter 10**

"You what!?" Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. "Did you hit your head in the last battle or something? What if Mesagog attacks while he's here?"

"Ethan, he already attacked this afternoon. And give Conner a break, it's not like he invited Cassidy over. I honestly think Devin doesn't care who the Rangers are. He only pretends to because of her."

"Thanks Kir, I think."

"But still, Conner, what the hell were you thinking? Devin?" And to think I thought Kira would be the one railing on me. Shows what I know.

"Ethan, I thought you of all people would know better than to judge people. Get to know Devin for who he really is, not for how he acts when he's busy kissing Cassidy's ass. He only acted that way because he was trying to not lose the one friend he had left. So be nice or leave."

"Okay, sorry, I'll be nice. Mesagog had better not attack though." I've managed to frighten Ethan. I'm quite proud of myself.

"He won't. As I already said, he attacked this afternoon. The evil villains never attack twice in the same day."

"They'd better not start now."

* * *

AN: Sorry so short, but it's essentially a lead-in for the next chapter, which is still in progress. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to PurpleLeopard for the review. First part is in Devin's POV, second part in Ethan's.

* * *

**A Surprising Match**

**Chapter 11**

I don't know why I'm so nervous. I mean what's the worst that can happen. Oh right, Kira and Ethan can decide they still don't like me. No pressure there. Conner must have been watching for me because he opens the door before I even have a chance to ring the doorbell. I'm not sure if that's a good sign or a bad sign.

"Come on in. Kira and Ethan are already here." I hesitate. "They won't eat you." That's what you're saying now. I follow Conner into the kitchen, where Kira is leaning against the counter eating an apple.

"Hey, Devin. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Thanks for asking. How about you, Kira?"

"I'm great. And let me tell you, hanging out here is much more interesting than a football game."

"I'm glad to hear it." Before I can ask where Ethan is, he makes his presence known from the living room.

"Dude, are you going to play me or not?" The comment is obviously directed towards Conner, who rolls his eyes. Ethan must have unearthed Conner's old video game system. I can't believe he still has that. It's got to be at least three years since he's used it.

"What makes you think the answer is going to be different than the last ten times you've asked me?" I decide to be bold and enter the living room.

"I'll play you."

* * *

This is awkward. Really awkward. I'm in Conner's living room playing video games with a guy I don't like. Neither of us has said much, so I can't gauge whether or not Conner's right about him. So far it appears the jock is right – for once. I suppose one of us should say something though. I'm surprised Conner hasn't checked to make sure we haven't killed each other yet.

"It's nice to have some human competition for once." I shoot Devin a confused look. It is conversation though. While I've been enjoying myself, it has been a long couple of hours.

"What do you mean?"

"It's been a long time since I've played video games with someone else. Most of the time I just play against the system, which gets predictable – and boring – after a while." Okay, maybe Conner has a point. Devin's being very genuine here – and he's not fishing for sympathy.

"Well then, we should play more often. It's nice to have someone that's actually at my skill level to play against – for once."

"Really?"

"Really that we should play again or really you're at my skill level?"

"Both." Conner was right, Devin really does have confidence issues.

"First of all, I wasn't letting you win. Second, I really think we should play again. Without Conner eavesdropping on us." We both chuckle at Conner's protestation of having been caught.

"Sounds like a plan."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. sniffles

AN: Sorry so long since the last update. Life happens.

* * *

**A Surprising Path**

**Chapter 12**

I know making Saturday's a come-whenever, do-whatever day at the dojo was a bad idea. Where whatever is restricted to things that won't cause bodily harm of course. Jase, Rocky, and I are at our respective desks in our office, simply waiting for someone to show up.

"Find a place yet?" Jase finally breaks the silence.

"I'm actually still debating whether to get a house or an apartment."

"A house? You got some secret lover we don't know about or something?" Oh very funny, Rocky.

"Whatever. I'm starting to think maybe it's time to settle down."

"Doesn't that require a relationship?" Not like you're doing any better than me on that front buddy. At least Jase is married.

"Which maybe I could find if I wasn't still living with my ex."

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up now."

"Oh my God, do you two believe this?" Rocky and I wander over to Jason's desk, where we can get a clear view of who just wandered in – Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Devin. I guess last night turned out well.

"What? How? You knew about this didn't you?"

"That Devin's making new friends. Sort of."

"What do you mean, sort of?" Sheesh Rocky, so suspicious.

"I knew he and Conner made plans for last night to hang with the other two. I never imagined it would have gone this well though." I'm really happy for the kid. This is just what he needs. Tommy may skin me alive though. But right now I could care less.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

* * *

**A Surprisin Path**

**Chapter 13**

"Devin!" I wondered how long it would take her to come find me this morning. "Where were you Friday night?"

"I was at Conner's. Ethan and I were playing video games." She gives me a yeah, whatever look.

"You were supposed to be at the football game. How am I supposed to get video without you there?" Uh, you don't.

"Well, sorry." Out of the corner of my eye I see Ethan approaching.

"Hey, Devin. Want to hang with Kira and I at Conner's soccer game today?" Cass is going to be floored.

"Yeah, sure. It'll be fun." Especially since soccer is the one sport I actually like.

"Um, hello. Devin?"

"Yes, Cassidy."

"Don't we have that other thing we're supposed to be doing after school?" What other thing? Oh right, that.

"If you want to keep hunting for the Ranger's identities, be my guest. But count me out. I don't care who they are and I'm tired of pretending I do." Not that it's too hard to figure out. Conner, Ethan, and Kira never hung out before this year and they're always wearing red, blue, and yellow. I don't know about the Black Ranger though. I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks I am.

"But, Devin!"

"Cass, I don't have the patience for this. See you in class." I walk away with a sense of satisfaction.


End file.
